


Perfect Day

by tigersharktimes



Series: Breaking the Ice [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Embarrassment, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Grissom's change of mind makes Greg happy.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders
Series: Breaking the Ice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135787
Kudos: 2





	Perfect Day

  
Unusual silence awaited Gil Grissom entering the lab. No printer was working. No rock music roared. No Sanders danced through the hallways. "Greg?" Gil called in vain. _Where's that goof?_ He searched all the rooms - not a trace of Greg anywhere. _Where can he be? Is he hiding away flirting with Sara or chatting with Nick? He's always up to something, isn't he? A prankster. Right, ..._ Gil shrugged and went to his office.  
  
There was Greg, lying on his couch, slumbering guilelessly.  
  
Gil stared at Greg's coiled up shape. _Okay. I didn't see that coming._ For seconds he stood frozen, indulging himself with the sight. _He looks amazingly young and handsome. I want..._  
  
Greg turned and let out a snore.  
  
The crude sound broke the spell. Gil shut his door with a bang. "Sanders! Get up!"  
  
There! Greg jerked awake, gaping like a criminal caught in the act.  
  
"What are you doing? Don't you have enough work?" Gil raged, though rather because of his bizarre thoughts than Greg's actions.  
  
"S-sure, yes, always," Greg spluttered, frantically wiping his eyes. "I only wanted, I only had..."  
  
"We have to solve one of the worst murder cases and here you are, sleeping!" Gil interrupted him, slamming a bulky file on his desk. "When will you deliver the necessary DNA results? What are we paying you for?"  
  
Greg flinched, then scrambled to his feet, handing a piece of paper to Gil that had been hidden away in the hollow of his elbow. "I already have the results. I worked through the night. I wanted to give them to you personally. I just sat down here for a minute and must have fallen asleep. A 100% match. The suspect can be arrested and prosecuted."  
  
Gil fetched the crumbled paper and scanned it hastily. He looked at Greg then. "Sorry I yelled at you. This is first-class work. You are the best chemist I have ever had."  
  
Greg beamed. "That's all right, Grissom."  
  
Gil circled the desk and dropped in his chair. "You look a bit tired though. You're welcome to rest on my couch some more."  
  
Greg laughed. "No, thanks, I'd rather not. Everyone looking for me might think I'm lazy resting next to you being as busy as a bee."  
  
Gil flushed. _Smartass!_ He opened the file pretending to read. "Whatever. Go now and leave me be."  
  
"See you tomorrow then! Fit as a fiddle and ready for a daily dressing down." Radiant with joy Greg pranced out of the office.  
  
"Preferably with a more proper haircut," Gil grumbled, yet he didn't mean it. _I can't help it, but I like the guy a good deal. Well, that's the problem, isn't it?_


End file.
